Just Your Bodyguard
by Spoon.Killer03
Summary: A/U. Vincent is a bodyguard with a dark secret that does not allow him to have anyone close to him. Catherine is an independent spy, who works for anyone; she is going to hired him for protection, but what happens when Vincent start caring too much about her? She will know his secret. Will she accept him? Read and find out. Rated M for certain chapters, read it at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody. I love BATB since its very start and since hiatus is a bi**h I started reading FF. I really love them, there is people with really amazing writing skills; well, after all that I decided I wanted to write one too and this idea just popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. I apologize for my errors, however, if you find a really bad one I´ll be glad if you tell me (gently of course) since english is not my native language and I really want to improve my writing. Not being more, enjoy chapter one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I´M JUST ****BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

><p>"This is Keller" Vincent answered the phone with the serious tone he always use.<p>

"Vincent Keller? The soldier that gives his services as a bodyguard?" It was a woman with a soft voice but a determined tone.

"Yeah, who is this?" He answered in the same tone, he didn't care if it was a man or a woman, he was always that cold and strong, specially when it was about work.

"My name is Catherine Chandler and I need your services as a bodyguard" Vincent thought for a moment, checking in his mind if he had nothing else to do.

"Ok, I´m not working at the moment so I take it. As you must know I have terms and conditions and you will have to tell me essential parts of your life, such as your job, husband, boyfriend, family and that, so I can create your profile in my mind and know when you are in danger and when you're not" He answered, he never denied a new client and he always tend to go straight to the point.

"Yeah of course, so I guess you don't like this conversations over the phone, so when and where we can meet and know each other, I´ll tell you everything then" Vincent checked his watch, it was thursday 8:30p.m.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, I know a good coffee shop that we can go and talk"

"Yeah, it sounds great" she answered again with her sweet voice.

"I´ll send you the address on a message, see you there at 7, please miss Chandler..." Vincent start saying that part with an even more serious tone, also he had already learn her name, that was one of his abilities, his great memory "…you seem like a very decent and educated woman, so I guess you know how to meet schedules, since I don't like the delay, be there at 7"

"Yes Mr. Keller I know how to do that, I´ll be there, see you tomorrow then" Catherine was a little surprised by his tone, but still, she could give him a strong answer.

"See you then" and with that he hung up, immediately saving her number and sending the address of the coffee shop. He was willing to behave and do his job correctly with her, to treat her like the woman she was and not being an ass as he always was with people around him or even his new clients, although he had already forget how to be nice at people because he always had to push away everybody. He was going to do that because somehow, Catherine seems like a really good woman so he was going to try to be nice to her without taking her too much inside of his life, without braking the most important of his rules, never have people who care about you, they can't know about your life, because his secret didn't allow him to have special people. Catherine´s nice personality and all of his thoughts about her make him wonder, why she needed a bodyguard, specially one like Vincent, because everybody in the city, maybe even outside, knew his reputation, he was the best of his kind, never lose a client, always succeeded in protecting them without mattering what dark business they were in and that was because of his military training, commitment and of course, because of his dark secret which senses always have help him protect his clients. So she must know how good he was and because of that she hired him, _so in which bad things was that girl in, to need a man of his kind?_, well those questions where going to be answered tomorrow night. But what he didn't knew, was that he will do anything to protect this woman, even if that means showing her what he really was.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon of the next day and Vincent was awake since 7 o´clock, he was getting everything ready for his new job, his house clean, identification, new phone that he will use only to communicate with Catherine and stuff like that. In that moment he was watching TV, waiting till it was time for his meeting with her, and then he remembered something important; he took his phone and dialed Catherine´s number and on the third beep she answered.<br>"Chandler" Her hail was really similar to his.  
>"Hey Miss Chandler, I´m calling to reminding you of our meeting and to ask you for your physical description, since maybe you know how I look but I don't know how you look" Always keeping his serious tone and going straight to the point.<br>"Oh its you Mr. Keller. Yeah, of course I remember our meeting, and my description… Uhmm, well I´m about 5,2 feet tall, brown long-straight hair, thin, small nose and green eyes. But Mr. Keller don't you think it is a better idea if I send you a picture of me?" Catherine ask realizing that they both had a smartphone and a picture will always be better that any description.  
>"Well Miss Chandler, of course it is better but many of my clients aren't comfortable sending pictures of them to a man they don't know yet, but if you are okay with that and can send the picture, that will be great" He answered.<br>"Yeah I´ll send it to you in just a minute Mr. Keller, I´m okay with that" She was using her sweet tone again. Vincent sigh.  
>"Ok Miss Chandler, see you at 7"<br>"See you Mr. Keller, I don't know how to pose for the picture so I´m just going to smile of course showing my whole face" He could sense her smile in that sweet tone.  
>"Ok, its fine for me, bye Miss Chandler" and with that he hung up. A minute later he received the message from Catherine and he opened the picture inside; she was beautiful, or at least her face; she had her silky - chestnut hair in a pony tail, a soft but determined face, with uniform white skin, and a smile that could make your worst day happy, with really small dimples; but what made Vincent feel a weird sensation through his body were her eyes, they weren't just modestly green, they were emerald color, with a look so piercing you could get lost in it, and long lashes that were just the best partner for then. Vincent looked at the picture for some minutes until his mind reacted, he took a deep breath, <em>you can´t Vincent, she is only your client, <em>he though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup ending it here, well I hope you like it, maybe this one was short but there will be more long charters. Tell me what you think in your reviews, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I received some good comments in this, I´m really happy about that! So happy that I was going to post chapter 2 on friday but with your comments I couldn't hold myself from posting it today LOL. So here is chapter 2 hope you like it. Please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I´M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

><p>It was 6:55 and Vincent was sitting in the coffee shop as a waitress approached to him.<br>"Hi Vince, nice to see you here" the redhead said with her flirtatious tone.  
>"Hi Tori, its been a while, give me the usual" Vincent answered.<br>"Of course hun" Tori looked to the counter and said some no-sound words to someone, a woman there nodded and started doing her job while Tori sat down in front of Vincent. "and what brings you here after this long while?" she asked.  
>"Work Tori, as always, I´m waiting for my new client" He said in his usual serious tone. They knew each other because Vincent used to go there a lot and with his handsome appearance, she loved to flirt with him, although he never pay her attention.<br>"Oh so you´re waiting for someone" She asked and he nodded. "Well then I´ll leave you, unless you want some company" She winked at him.  
>"No thanks, besides my client should arrived at any moment" Tori let out a sigh of frustration while standing up and leaving Vincent alone. He checked his watch, it marked 7:01, and just in that moment the bell at the door rang calling his attention. There she was, with her hair over her shoulders, blue jeans, white blouse, brown leather jacket and light makeup that complete her look just the perfect way. For some moments she looked around searching for Vincent until she spot him and began walking over his table.<br>"Hey Vincent" She said with her beautiful smile when she reach him.  
>"Hey Miss Chandler, take a sit please" He answered calming his serious tone a little and extending his hand pointing at the sit in front of him. Catherine took a sit and while Tori brought Vincent´s coffee, she ordered a cappuccino. After some moments she came back with her order a place it on the table, in that moment Vincent broke the silence between them.<br>"So Miss Chandler, you´re going to hire me as a bodyguard" His serious tone again. She nodded. "I like going to the point so, tell me about you" He continue.  
>"Well Mr. Keller, my full name is Catherine Isabel Chandler, I born here, I´m around 30, my father and sister live here in New York, my mother passed away 5 years ago, I´m not married.. Umm I don't know what else to say" Vincent sightly smile, she was really cute, but there was something in her tone that told him she was a delicate and hurt woman, but a really determined one.<br>"Tell me about your job" He said keeping his tone despite his smile.  
>"Well, that is the reason I hired you, I will normally won't tell this to a regular person but since you're about to be my new bodyguard and I know you need to know about me, I´m going to tell you. I´m an independent detective and spy, I work for any organization that needs me, government, illegal ones, secret organizations, spy agencies, anything, and I need someone who protects me, cause as you can see, in my job I can make a lot of enemies" Telling Vincent this part, Catherine put her most serious face and lowered her tone a little. Vincent processed the information, so the soft cute girl was really a serious kick-ass woman, he liked that a lot, she wasn't weak after all.<br>"Uhm I see. So I guess you manage a lot of confidential information" He finally half asked. Catherine nodded again with her serious face. "Yeah, that make you a really wanted target. You must know self-defense techniques"  
>"Yes, and I´m really good at them, but still I feel like that isn't enough; that´s why I hired the best bodyguard that can be found"<br>"Thank you. So you need me to work 24/7?" he answered and she nodded.  
>"Well, then I´m moving to your house tomorrow Miss Chandler. You said you´re not married, any boyfriend or man in your life that I have to worry about?" Vincent went really fast with his job, he seemed to be ok with Catherine´s one, she was glad about that. Putting her best smile she answered.<br>"No Mr. Keller no one, apart from my family the only person in my life is my best friend Tess Vargas, she is a cop at the NYPD, which by the way, help me sometimes in my cases" By that moment they were done with their coffee.  
>"Ok Miss Chandler, I think that is enough information, if I need to know anything else of course I´ll ask you" He sigh and put a little more serious face. "Now, my way of working, I will protect you 247 although you won't see me all the time, that is for making you little more comfortable with my presence, but that you don't see me doesn't mean I´m not there. If I need to do something different I´ll tell you, for you to know I´m not following you, of course the phone is always available for anything you need; I have a different phone just for our communication, here is the number" Vincent handed her a small paper. She changed his number in her phone for this new one and then looked back at him. "And I have only one rule Miss Chandler…" he paused and sigh again, _be nice Keller_. "I´m your bodyguard, I will do almost anything to protect you, that is my job, but anything else. I´m not your friend, or your partner; that doesn't mean you can't talk to me, of course we can have really great conversations and you can tell me about your life, what my rule means is that you are not going to know anything about mine, not personal, or how I was raised, or my previous job, nothing Miss Chandler; you can ask but I´m not going to answer, so don't expect me to, and finally, keep our relationship strictly professional. Do you understand?" Catherine nodded her head, surprised by his words.  
>"Well Mr. Keller as you must know my job make me a really suspicious person and your rule makes me think, in what dark and twisted business you must be in to make a rule like that?" Vincent smiled, usually his clients agreed to his rule because they needed him, but Cat, she wasn't like anyone, she was extremely smart and perceptive.<br>"Yeah, I should tell things a different way, I´m not in any "dark-twisted business" Miss Chandler, I´m really an honest man, the reason of my rule is that there is a painful part of my life that no one can know about, don't ask me why, that is all I can tell you" Catherine smiled back, noticing that Vincent was telling the truth. Deep inside of her she knew she could trust Vincent but she needed to ask that because she could see the pain in his brown eyes, _what happened to this man that he is so hurt_, she thought.  
>"So I accept your rule, but it makes me wonder only one thing, do you have friends Mr. Keller? I know that the question breaks exactly your rule but is because of it that I ask, I mean, if you said no one can know about your life you must be a very lonely man" Vincent put a more hurt face, she was pushing exactly in the wound, <em>extremely perceptive<em>, he thought.  
>"I don´t have Miss Chandler, yes I´m lonely but those are the consequences of my own decisions. I only have one friend that knows everything about me, he is like my brother, his name is JT Forbes, and that's it, I´m not braking the rule anymore" He actually thought he'd tell her a lot, but somehow Catherine made him feel a confidence he never felt with anyone before. They keep the silence for some minutes, thinking about the other, then Cat spoke.<br>"So Mr. Keller I´ll wait for you in my house tomorrow, I´m just going to send you the address" She took her phone out of her purse and type her address in a message. "And I´m not sure at what time you will arrive so I make a copy of my keys" She took the little key ring with two keys and handed it to him. "You can enter my apartment and if you don't find me there don't worry, make yourself at home" He nodded and then they stand up. Vincent approached to Tori and pay for their coffees "Keep the change" he told her, then went back to Catherine who was at the door with a serious face.  
>"I don´t need you to pay for me Mr. Keller" she said. "How much I owe you?"<br>"Nothing Miss Chandler, what kind of man will let a woman pay for her coffee, specially when is my new client" He opened the door for her as they exit to the dark streets of the city. She smiled, he was a gentleman.  
>"Thank you. I brought my car, do you want me to ride you home?" He shook his head.<br>"Thanks Miss Chandler but I prefer to walk, thank you for hiring me, see you tomorrow" She nodded still with her smile.  
>"Thanks to you Mr. Keller, see you then" And then both walk their ways. Somehow Vincent could feel a connection between the two of them, it was a weird pull, he feel peace when he was close to Catherine but he knew he couldn't allow himself that because of what he was, he took a deep breath, <em>control your emotions Keller, as you always have done.<em> With that he walked home, ready to start his new job as bodyguard of Catherine Chandler.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it wasn't to boring, this had to happen for them to know each other better, next chapters are going to be more interesting although this was fun (I really laugh alone in my room while writing it lol). Thank for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I´ve been having final exams so I was a little busy, but here it is, chapter three. Hope you like it. Since here I think the story will go a little faster, I'm not sure LOL. Anyway enjoy.**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I´M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.****

* * *

><p>Next morning Catherine was sitting by the island of her kitchen, drinking her coffee and talking with Tess over the phone.<p>

"…Of course not Tess! we just meet yesterday and his rule does not allow me to flirt with him" Tess was bothering Cat about how handsome Vincent was and how she should ask him out. As always, Tess had the tendency to partner Cat with the first man she saw.

"What kind of stupid rule is that Cat, he must let people in. I mean, women must chase that man as hell, he can even choose" She already knew about the rule, was the first thing Cat told her.

"Well, that is not my way of working, so if he say "no", is a no Tess"

"Okay but I don't think he include flirting in his rule Cat. Didn't you ask him?"

"Yeah of course Tess, it was the first thing that crossed my mind" She answered in her more sarcastic tone "I mean, I obviously asked "Hey Vincent what will happen if I don't care about your rule and started flirting with you just to take you to my bed?""

"Depending of how insisting you are I can just push you away or stop working for you" A masculine voice sound from behind her. Catherine immediately turned around and when she saw Vincent standing there, her face turned completely red.

"He was there?!" Tess asked over the phone, of course she heard Vincent.

"Not some minutes ago" Cat answered to the phone and then looked at Vincent "How did you…"

"You gave me the key, remember?" Vincent knew exactly what she was going to ask; he was having a lot of fun with Cat´s reaction.

"Yeah, of course, my key" She blushed even more "Tess I´ll call you later okay, Vincent is here and I need to show him he house"

"Mmmm yeah of course the house" Cat felt her smirk over the phone. Vincent almost cracked up because, of course he heard Tess.

"Tess…"

"Okay, okay I get it. But seriously call me later Cat because I didn't call to talk about your sexy bodyguard, I need to tell you something important" Vincent heard that too, _sexy bodyguard? does Catherine thought that too_, he asked himself.

"Okay Tess, I will, bye" and she hung up. She wasn't able to look at Vincent, she was so embraced. "I´m so sorry for that" she started.

"Don´t be Miss Chandler, it's not the first time a woman react like that to me, not saying that I´m some kind of Casanova, but I get those comments a lot, besides, I heard your completely tone of sarcasm" Catherine finally look at him and smiled while standing up.

"Well, Prince Charming then I guess there is nothing I have to worry about. Come on I´ll show you the house" She walk past him out of the kitchen and then turn around keeping her smile to face him. "And by the way, stop the formalism, you are going to live with me now, so no more "Miss Chandler", call me Catherine" And with that she turn around again and keep walking.

* * *

><p>Some hours later Catherine was in her computer analyzing the information that Tess send her, she was calling because Joe, her boss, needed Cat´s help in a drug mafia case that they where trying to solve for the last few months, they couldn't so they needed to take some drastic tactics but some of them weren't legal at all, so they asked Cat for her help to find the C.O of the organization with her own means and tactics. Of course she accepted and was analyzing the case to find the right way of catching the guy. Vincent was in the kitchen making a sandwich for him. Before calling Tess, Catherine showed him the house and he unpacked his bags in the one that was supposed to be his room, she told him to make himself at home so that was why he was freely on the kitchen.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want anything Miss Chandler?" He asked putting the cap of his sandwich waiting for her answer, but it never came. "Miss Chandler?" silence again. Vincent poked his head outside the kitchen door enough to see Cat, she had her arms crossed on her chest, a half-smile and an eyebrow up while she was looking at him. He walk over the door frame analyzing her expression. "What?" he finally had to ask.

"Say it" Was her answer. Vincent gave her a puzzled expression. "My name, say it" she made herself clear. He understood immediately, _the Miss Chandler_. He changed his face for a slight smile.

"Do you want anything to eat… Catherine?" She unfolded her arms and smiled at him.

"My name sounds good in your lips" Her tone was a little flirty, but not too much. "No, Vincent, I don't but thank you for asking" He smiled back but was surprised by her tone and specially, by her choice of words. He walk back to the island in the kitchen, _her name sounds good in my lips? well she had no idea how good mine sounds in her lips, Keller focus, you just meet her and you can't do this_, he though and then quarrel himself.

Later that night Vincent was sleeping until a nightmare woke him up. He pass a hand through his face and then his senses activate by some noise that came from the living room. He stood up and putting a robe in his half-naked body he started walking to the living room. A slight light came from it, as he was getting closer and closer he could hear that unmistakable heartbeat which had already gotten into his mind, Catherine´s heartbeat. He reached the hallway and looked at the table where she was sitting with her head sleeping on the laptop while the light of the screen illuminated her head and had a steady hand on some paper she was using to take some notes. Vincent smiled at her, the sound he heard must have been her head collapsing on the laptop keyboard. He walked closer and tried to wake her up by slightly shaking her body but she just made some protest sounds and continue sleeping, _for god´s sake Catherine_, he thought while taking her into his arms bridal style and walking to her bedroom. When he reach it he used his bare feet to move the covers of the bed and then placed Catherine in it, he took off her shoes and covered her with the sheets "get some sleep working girl" he whispered and then went to leaving room and close the laptop putting the paper notes that Cat was using above it. He went back to his room closing the door and moments later getting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning they both woke up late. It was Sunday, laundry day so Catherine was wearing some old clothes. After her breakfast she sat in the dining table working again on the case while Vincent was in the kitchen making his own breakfast.<p>

"Am... Vincent" she called him because of a question that was crossing her mind since she woke up.

"Yes, Catherine?" He answered without stopping what he was doing.

"Do you have any idea of how I arrived to my bed yesterday?… Is that uh… The last thing I remember was me working on the case and today I woke up in my bed, dressed the same way as yesterday, but I have a blackout between the two moments" Vincent chuckled by her question.

"You were completely asleep, weren't you?" He said as he got out of the kitchen with the food and sat down two chairs from Catherine. "Well, I woke up around 1am by a noise coming from here and when I came to check I realized it was the sound of your head falling on the computer's keyboard, you were sleeping there" Catherine started giggling.

"And why you didn't woke me up?" she said with a smile. Vincent chuckled again.

"I tried, believe me, I did, but it seems that you were extremely tired cause you didn't move a muscle, so I have to carry you to the bed, that is how you arrived there" she blushed, _he carry me_, then smiled.

"Thank you. Well, mr. Keller it seems like you are really good bodyguard even when it's about the slumber of your clients" they both started laughing with her comment. When they were done she put a more serious face.

"I found a lot of things about this guy: he called himself Cobra Alpha and he have dealers all over New York, I made contact with one of them and I'll see him at eight in Central Park. I think this is a good way of starting to get closer and inside the organization.

"And what are you going to do when you meet the dealer Catherine, those are dangerous people and if they discover you have something to do with the police they'll kill you immediately"

"I know Vincent, I've work in this many times. It's easy, I have the permission of catching the guy in my way so, what am I going to do? Well I'm going to buy cocaine, it's their speciality and you will be there keeping an eye on me so if they try to hurt me you will protect me"

"You are going to buy drugs?!" He was surprised, that woman was actually a bad ass. "Catherine you have any idea of the percentage of pretty women, like you, that buy drugs? Is almost null unless you're a cop, they will see that extremely suspicious" Catherine smiled at him, of course she had already thought about that, she was a smart girl.

"Of course I know Vincent. Which are the only pretty women that buy drugs, apart from cops trying to get inside a mafia?" She asked him. Vincent thought for some moments and then it hit him.

"Prostitutes..." He said afraid of her answer.

"Exactly" she said with a smile. "The pretty part I have it, now, short dress, tall heels, straight hair and a lot of make up and hello, my name is Mrs. Gray" his eyes widen. But at the end it was her job, she knew how to handle this kind of things and now was even better because she had him as a bodyguard.

"Mrs. Gray seriously? You are crazy, but okay I'll do my job and protect you. At what time do we start?"

"We leave here at 7, you can do whatever you want the rest of the day" and with that they continue their own things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I´ll leave it here. Next chapter will have a jump of a week because the development of the case is not that important. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, I know that I haven't post a chapter like for months but I've a little vacation-bussy, with christmas thing and stuff. Anyway I also had been having writers block because I started reading a VinCat version of FSOG and I wasn't used to that kind of stuff, but then I understood that wasn't all about sex, blah, blah... Long story, the author knows what I mean... Anyway, on the other hand I recomended the story and also one that has become one of my favorites in this moment, is called A Dangerous Pusuit by JourneyWithMe. Finally I want to thank ****raniamahd**** for giving me the idea of the begining of this chapter. Here is chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

><p>At 7 p.m Vincent was sitting in the arm of Catherine's couch waiting for her to be ready. Some moments later he heard the steps of her heels on the wooden floor walking to the living room, when she arrived there she stood some meters away from him and put a hand on her waist.<p>

"How do I look?" she asked him with a mischievous smile. Vincent froze there, his heart started beating faster, his breathing hitched in his throat by the breathtaking view he had in front of him. Catherine had a tight, silver dress that hugged all her curves and arrived just to half her thigh, with a high-platform heels, the make her look 3 inches taller, her hair was messy-straight and she had cat-like outlined eyes and red lips. She stand in front of him keeping her hand on her waist. "Well?" she asked again and in that moment Vincent realized he was ogling her, paralyzed.

He clear his throat before speaking "You look… Well, do you really want to know?" She nodded at him exasperated "Okay, well… I wouldn't say you look beautiful 'cause I don't think is your way of dressing normally, but hmm I´m going to say what is crossing my mind when I see you" He paused and tried to calm the _reaction_ of his entire body. "You look… Hmm… you look really HOT Catherine" She blushed slightly but smile at him, he didn't know but Catherine notice his whole reaction, _so, as strong and dry as he looks he's still a man_, she thought to herself.

"Well, thanks Mr. Keller, that's the idea" She said with a flirting smile making him swallow hard. She move closer to him, her gaze was intense, Vincent started sweating because of her proximity, he could heard the beating of her raced heart, and then she stop inches away from him.

"Do you think the effect will last for long?" Her voice was like a purr. He hold his breath.

"If you keep those techniques, yes it will, and really bad" He managed to say.

"Well, that's great" she said moving away from him and getting back to the bad - ass Catherine. "Let's go" and with that she walked to the door and wait for him. Vincent was trying to control himself again, it was really heard after what she just did, _for God's sake Keller you barely know her and you where literally ogling her_, he quarrel himself, but of course he new that the reaction was more because he's still a man and he just reacted like any man would, having such a hot thing in front of him. He took a deep breath and stood up following Catherine through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

Catherine had been working on the case with Vincent and Tess's help. She got under covered several times, she had to play the prostitute role and buy drugs to the different dealers that were involved. The dealers had a rank inside the organization, that was why it was so difficult to find the head of the game, the dealers in the lower rank didn't know nothing about what was going on up of their heads, that was why they took care of the new clients like Cat, the day she started; and the highest ones, even knew in person the very own boss. She gained the trust of dealer after dealer until she finally got information about the head of the whole organization, they called him Cobra Alpha and he never appeared in any reunion or deals with his clients. He always send somebody else, they always where men of his complete trust.

Knowing this Catherine had to move inside his world to finally made him appear in front of her eyes, and that was what she was doing for the last five days until her efforts paid off; one of Cobra's closest man had talked about Catherine with him, of how beautiful she was and how amazing will be if his boss could take her to bed, that was because Cat avoid every man that tried to have sex with her by telling them that her boss only let her stick to their constant clients.

Cobra Alpha had personally called Catherine the night before to ask her out for a date, he told her that he'd heard about her beauty and that he wanted to see it with his own eyes, she was a little skeptical at the beginning but at the end she accepted.

Catherine started to get ready for her "date" with Cobra since 4 p.m and since then, Vincent was giving her a lecture and trying to understand how on earth she could accept a proposal like that.

"Are you really out of your mind Catherine?!" They have been getting a little closer in these two weeks. He finally managed to stop calling her "Miss Chandler" and she was glad about that, they also discovered that they made a great team. But he still didn't like the idea of her putting herself at so much risk.

"No, I'm not, and we already discuss this Vincent, this is my job and I'll do anything to finish the case, for Tess and Joe's reputation" She answered while approaching to him and asking for his help with the dress's zipper. He had to calm himself because of the sight of her naked back before pulling the zip up and when he did, his fingers slightly touched her skin, making her shiver a little, she took a deep breath and chill herself. He spoke after that.

"Yeah, I understand that, but seriously Catherine, going out with the rich and killer boss of a drug network is no the smartest thing to do" Catherine was going to answer but her phone began to ring.

"Chandler" She answered.

"Hey Cat, your bodyguard told us about your date with Mr. Cobra" It was Tess, Catherine looked at Vincent with a you-have-a-really-big-mouth face, he just shrug.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready for it"

"Well I call you because Joe want to know were and when we have to be in our positions to arrest that son of a bitch" Cat noticed how excited Tess was about it, but she had to explain what was her idea, she couldn't get exposed in front of so much people.

"Well Tess, actually I'm not telling you… You can't arrest Cobra today because the date is going to be in a restaurant, that is a really public place and we will be risking a lot of innocent lives if I got with the police there" There was a little silence over the other side of the phone.

"What! Catherine we've been working in this for so long and now that we have the guy, you don't want us to catch it? I don't get it"

"Tess is not that, it is dangerous, don't you think he is going to send some of his man there, disguised as customers? That will be rally risky. You are going to catch him but in a second date, I will gain his trust and make him take me to his home next time and when that happens you can have him" Tess waited some moments again.

"Okay, but what about your safety Cat?" Vincent was hearing the whole conversation and with that question he made a that's-what-I-told-her face. Cat smiled at him.

"Vincent is going to be there, if something goes wrong he will protect me" He nodded his head at her, that was actually the truth.

"Okay, I'll tell Joe, be safe Cat, good luck"

"Thanks Tess" and with that she hung up. Then she looked at Vincent "Well, are you ready to go, bodyguard?"

* * *

><p>Catherine and Vincent arrived to the restaurant at 7 p.m and they sat in apart tables. Vincent was paying attention to the whole interaction between Catherine and the so called Cobra Alpha, they had been talking and eating for two hours and in that moment she was smiling, Vincent paid attention to the conversation between them.<p>

"So, do you like the food Miss _beautiful_?" He had been calling Cat like that all night. Cobra turned out to be a decent man but in his face was evident the fact that he was a perv.

"Yes Mr. Alpha, thank you" He made a gesture with his hand to the waiter and moments later he brought the check.

"Please call me Logan. You want us to go to my place now, Miss...?" He expected that she told him her name too.

"Catherine, and I'll have to decline your invitation _Logan_, I hope we can meet at your house in another date because we have already loose part of the night by eating" He was surprised by her answer so he rised his eyebrows.

"You always make you clients wait like that?" He asked. Making Carherine smile.

"I don't go to dates with my clients, and I'm making you wait because you are special, you deserve a whole night with me" She put her most flirting smile.

"Expectation is the key?" He put the same smile. With that question and all the flirting thing Vincent clenched his jaw and fists, _are you jealous Keller?, you can't be_, he told himself. On the other table, Catherine nodded her head to Logan's question.

"So what do you think of going to my place on Friday?" He asked and she smiled again.

"That is only the day after tomorrow, but yes I'd love to, I'm going to ask my boss for permision and text you the hour"

"Great! I'll text you the address of my house. I'm already waiting for Friday, you are so beautiful"

"Thanks" It was the only thing she managed to say with Logan's ogling. After that, he payed the check and they headed out of the restaurant.

"They're coming for me in some moments, do you want me to take you somewhere?" Logan asked her, she shook her head.

"No thanks Logan, I don't think is a good idea us being so close together in a car, expectation, remember?" He smiled at her and in that moment a very luxurious car parked behind him.

"You're right Catherine, see you on Friday" and with that he walked inside the car and went away. When he was far enough for not seeing Cat anymore, Vincent headed out the restaurant.

"I seriously though your plan wasn't going to work, but it seems like your hotness drives men crazy" He said making Catherine smile.

"You think I'm hot?" He smiled back and nodded his head.

"You know you are, Catherine" She giggled and then call Tess to give her all the details for her to coordinate the operation, when she finished she hung up and look at Vincent.

"Let's go home, looks like tomorrow I have a date with Cobra and he got one with the police" He nodded and they went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I've said enough up, so, just please review. Next chapter will be interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy! I'm back, sorry for the late update, I'm back at university and in this country engineering is a difficult thing. Anyway, I love your comments on this, you are amazing. I want to thank JourneyWithMe for all the tips she gave me to improve my writing, she is amazing, I hope I'll get better on those. Well, without being more, enjoy chapter 5.**

**Note: In the first part the " " are for conversations outside and the ' ' are for conversations inside, of Logan and Cat.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR THIS.**

* * *

><p>The police was already in position as Catherine got inside Logan's house, Vincent was keeping an eye on her some meters away from Tess's position. Cat was wearing a wire and she had the job to tell Logan's location when the police had to make their entrance and tell how many guards where with him inside.<p>

"Ready, men, when she tell us the information we will move" Tess said to all the cops with her.

'Are you hungry Catherine?' Logan asked her politely.

'No thanks, Logan, I'm a woman who like going straight to the point so lets stay here in the living room and talk a little… and you know what's next' She winked at him, making him chuckled.

Outside Vincent clenched his jaw, he didn't like the idea of her being with that bad guy, _or was he jealous?_, he didn't knew, what he did knew was the fact that the comment made him angry.

"Ok, so they are on the living loom, now we wait for her to tell us the number of killers inside there" Tess announced again.

'So, Logan' Catherine started saying after a little conversation 'You always have just that big man to protect you in your house?' She asked him.

'Yes, Cathy, I have the most expert killers outside, so if anyone tries to attack me, they wouldn't even get close to my house, and if they did, I have Marco over there' He pointed at the corner where the big steroids-muscles man stand, 'To keep me safe'.

"We got it, damn, that woman is a genius, there is only one inside, shoot guys" Tess ordered, her man started shooting one by one of Cobra's men, they where knocking them with tranks, each police was in charge of one of the bad guys. After they were all knocked out they moved toward the house, Tess at the head. When they arrived to the front door, she kicked it open and the police run inside shouting a "Freeze" in the process, a big group took care of Marco and stopped his moves. Logan react immediately and taking his gun out, he took Catherine by the neck standing behind her and pointing at her head with his gun.

"I'll kill her if you get closer to me" He shout. Vincent react like a lightening, he stepped inside the house without being seen and stood behind Logan, when Tess saw him, she jumped slightly but didn't show it because he was Cat's only chance. Using his knowledge in pressure points, he pressed in some part of Logan's arm, making him drop the gun immediately, he then stood between him and Cat and Tess made her move by pointing her gun at Logan's head. After reading him and Marco their rights she cuffed Logan and took him into the NYPD car.

"You okay, Cat?" Vincent asked her with a worried face. She smiled.

"Yes, I am, I knew you were going to take care, though I don't understand how did you get there, I'm glad you did, thank you"

"No, need for that, I'm your bodyguard remember? that's my job, and I have to tell you, that you are extremely good at yours" Her smile grew wider.

"Thank you, hope you see me working more soon"

"Believed or not, I will love to, and of course, I'll keep you safe".

Tess and Joe thank her and Vincent for the excellent job. They all said their good byes as the police went to the precinct and Vincent and Catherine to their house, it was a long day, they needed to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>A month later…<strong>

Vincent and Catherine have been having a lot of time for them since she didn't got another work in that whole month. He introduced her to JT and she really liked the man, he was funny and kute. Tess was still thanking her for taking care of Logan's case, so was Joe, but she always tried to calm them down. Both, Vince and Cat had the chance to started talking more to each other, they started trusting a little more in each other; they knew themselves better in this month but at some point the conversation was finishing and Catherine started asking him about relevant thing of his past, of course he reminded her of his rule and never answered any question. The problem was that as time started passing and the event repeated again and again, they started fighting, and it became a routine: she asked, he got mad and they had a strong fight. Today was one of those nights, she asked something about his past, an inoffensive question and he got extremely rude telling her that he would not answer, and in that moment they started the fight.

"But why you can't tell me!" She shout again at him.

"Catherine, that's my rule, you forget it? You accept that when you decide to take me as a bodyguard!" He run a hand through his hair exasperated.

"I know that! But Vincent there's been a month and a half, I mean you can trust me, is not like I'm going to judge you or anything, your past is your past" He took a deep breath of frustration.

"I'm ashamed by my past Catherine, but you really can't begin to imagine in what way, telling you about it will, first, make you fire me the second you knew, and second, will put your life and mine in complete danger" She looked back at him and saw in his face that he was remembering something, those words where from experience. She got a little more pissed but also sad for him.

"Vincent, if you had someone in your life who knew about your past and he or she betrayed, or judge you, you need to know I'm not like anyone you've meet before" Her tone was firm, she hit in the exact spot, _wow she is extremely perceptive_, he told himself. He knew exactly that Catherine's words where completely true, she was so different in so many ways, that was exactly what he liked the most about her.

"I know Catherine, you're different from most of the people I know. But… Still, I'm not telling you, I can't" Her anger was in full mode now, she walked over the couch and grabbed her jacket.

"Fine! I'm leaving now, see you" She shot with the most poisoning tone.

"What? Leaving? Where?" Now he was surprised.

"None of your business" She headed to the front door.

"First of all, it is my business because I'm your bodyguard and second, I'm going out today, Catherine, is my Friday night with JT, remember? You stay home when I leave, that's the deal" JT was Vincent's best friend, and when Vince started working with Cat, they made a deal where he could have a free night two Fridays of the month to have a reunion with JT, of coarse she accepted and every time he went to it Catherine stayed safe and sound at her home.

She was still listening to him without opening the door, _I'm a revenge person Keller,_ she mentally told him with a smirk.

"Then you'll have to cancel and come with me if you want to protect me" She knew he cared a lot about that, because "Keller never lose a client". He clenched his jaw.

"Where are you going?" Catherine wasn't going to answer but looking at his mad face made her changed her mind.

"To Tess's, I'm having some drinks with her, and girl talk" And now he was pissed.

"Seriously, Catherine? Can't you do this another day? You're not going to do anything important!" And, they where discussing again.

"Neither do you!" Her eyes burned his.

"The fact that we are only going to talk doesn't mean is not important! He is my only family and friend, and this is the only chance and time I have to see him, cause he is always busy! The only one I can talk with, he is the only one that…" He looked to the ground when he stopped.

"That what?!" She realized that it was something related with the past he didn't like to share, she was still mad at him, but gave him the chance to explain.

"I can't tell you… Please don't go" He pleaded her with his eyes.

"So you're not telling me. Fine, bye Keller, or choose" _This woman is so stubborn!_ He shout in his mind.

"…Bye Catherine, I'm not leaving my time with JT, we have a deal" She wasn't expecting that, but with her stubborn-woman pride she walked quickly to the door and headed out her apartment. Neither of them was going to yield, the both were too stubborn. Vincent let out a sigh of frustration as he got ready for his meeting with JT and stop sensing her heartbeat.

* * *

><p>It was 1 a. m. and Vincent was more than happy, JT always knew how to made him have fun, even in worst scenario and he really enjoy his company. He was just arriving to Cat's building, they didn't talk to each other all night, not a phone call, a text or anything, they didn't want to. Vincent opened the front door and immediately noticed that she wasn't there, something was wrong, Catherine would never stayed that long in Tess's house without telling him, doesn't matter how mad she was. He headed to the living room and taking his jacket of he dialed a number on his phone, some seconds latter the other line answered.<p>

"This is Vargas" Vincent had Tess's number from the time he helped her with Logan's case.

"Hey Tess, its Vincent" There was a silence on the other line.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I guess Catherine already told you about our little fight" He started saying in a cold tone. "But I don't have time for discussion, Tess. Is she still there at your house?"

"No, she already went home, why?" She wasn't mad anymore.

"How long ago did she go?" His tone was deep, worried.

"Like an hour ago, why Vincent, talk to me" He clenched his jaw.

"She hasn't arrived home" There was silence again, he could even sense Tess's concern and fear.

"You realized she had to be home half an hour ago, right?"

"Yes, Tess, of course I know. She told you after she lived that she was coming here?"

"Yes, she did. Do you think something happened to her" Tess's tone was more worried now.

"I'm afraid. Tess I got to go, I'm going to search for her"

"I'm going to call my unit to help you"

"No Tess, no need for that now, you know that the police says that there has to pass 72 hours before they declare her missing"

"So you expect me to stay here without doing nothing for my friend, that might be in danger? No way!"

"No, Tess, I want you to calm down, I have…I have a way to track her, and I will find her, the second I do, I'll call you to bring the police if necessary, Okay?" She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine, but run Vincent, if she is in danger and something really bad happens to her, I'll kill you myself because you are suppose to protect her, do you understand?" She shot, meaning every word she said.

"Yes, I'm going now, bye Tess" And with that he hung up. Grabbing his keys and jacket he headed out of the her house as fast as he could. Then standing in the front part of her building, he started to track her down with his super-senses, he knew that they will took him to Tess's house first but he was willing to do that in order to find her. When he got the first lead on her he started running at super beast speed, it was like 1:30 a. m. so no one would see him.

When she was just a few blocks away from the building, his nose captured her scent, he stopped cold and started walking in the direction of the smell, she was close, really close because he started hearing screams, she wasn't only close, she was screaming but specially, she was bleeding… and really bad…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo a little of cliffhanger (well, tell me if it was little or big), I like this chapter, and yes, it was longer. So what do you think happened to Cat? If you like to tell me, review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
